scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
VMV: A Whole New World (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of A Whole New World by Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle. Dedicated to: * KARDisney * CoolZDanethe5th * TheMichaelCityMaker * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd * others Song: * A Whole New World Song sung by: * Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle Song from: * Aladdin (1992) Transcript: bugs clip orange clip ralph clip kermit clip mavis clip larry clip lola clip petunia clip brave clip piggy clip jonathan clip passion and orange love clip pasty and lazlo love clip jewel and blu love clip fiona and shrek love clip cash and dixie love clip gru and lucy love clip wallace and lady love clip Morgana and darkwing kisses clip june and leo hugs clip jonathan and mavis kisses clip brave and ralph love clip bugs and lola kisses clip larry and petunia love clip yin and e b love clip darkwing and morgana love clip sam and flint love clip june and leo love clip lady and wallace love clip sasha and charlie love clip isabella and phineas love clip jewel and blu kisses clip lucy and gru kisses clip cash and dixie love clip orange and passion love clip lucy and emmet love clip piggy and kermit love clip brave and ralph love clip jonathan and mavis love clip valiant and nurse kisses clip Clips/Years/Companies: * The Looney Tunes Show (Sunday Night Slice & Eligible Bachelors; @2011-2014 Cartoon Network/Warner Bros.) * The Annoying Orange (Popeye Yeah; @2009 Daneboe) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * VeggieTales (Chick-fil-A Promo, Duke and the Great Pie War & It's a Meaningful Life; @1993 Big Idea) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Dr. Strange Plum & Generic Holiday Special; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Camp Lazlo (It's No Picnic; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Rio 2 (@2014 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Shrek the Third (@2007 Dreamworks) * Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party (@2001 Dreamworks) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (@2006 Disney) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Darkwing Duck (Ghoul of My Dreams, Paraducks & Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2); @1991-1992 Disney) * Little Einsteins (Ring Around the Planet, The Glass Slipper Ball & Hungarian Hiccups; @2005-2009 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Yin Yang Yo! (The Trouble with Two-ni-corns; @2006-2009 Jetix) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * Phineas and Ferb (Rollercoaster; @2007-2015 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (@2011 Disney) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Valiant (@2005 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:A Whole New World Music Video Spoofs